Japanese imperial family tree
The following is a family tree of the Emperors of Japan, from the legendary Emperor Jimmu to the present day. Modern scholars have come to question the existence of at least the first nine Emperors; Kōgen's descendant, Emperor Sujin (98 BC–30 BC?), is the first for which many agree that he might have actually existed.Yoshida, Reiji. "Life in the Cloudy Imperial Fishbowl," Japan Times. March 27, 2007; retrieved 2013-8-22. These monarchs are regarded by historians as "legendary emperors", since there are insufficient material available for further verification and study.Kelly, Charles F. "Kofun Culture," Japanese Archaeology. April 27, 2009. The reign of Emperor Kimmei (509?–571 AD), the 29th Emperor,Titsingh, pp. 34–36; Brown, pp. 261–262; Varley, pp. 123–124. is the first for which the contemporary historiography is able to assign verifiable dates.Hoye, Timothy. (1999). Japanese Politics: Fixed and Floating Worlds, p. 78; excerpt, "According to legend, the first Japanese Emperor was Jimmu. Along with the next 13 Emperors, Jimmu is not considered an actual, historical figure. Historically verifiable Emperors of Japan date from the early sixth century with Kimmei. However, the conventionally accepted names and dates of the early Emperors were not to be confirmed as "traditional" until the reign of Emperor Kammu (737–806), the 50th sovereign of the Yamato dynasty.Aston, William. (1896). Nihongi, pp. 109. }}| boxstyle_shi=border-width:0px}} }}| Izm= }}}} }}| Ama= }}| Oya= }}| Wat= }}| Sus= }}}} }}| Ame= }}}} }}| Kon= }}}} }}| Toy= }}| Miz= }}}} }}| boxstyle_not=border-width:0px}} }}| Tam= }}| Oku= (Ōnamuchi) }}| Sey= }} | boxstyle_emp=border-width:0px}} Jimmu 660–585 BC(1') }}| Isu= }}}} }} }} }} }} }} }} | Kog= }} | Kai= }} | Hik2= }} }}| boxstyle_sog=border-width:0px}} | Ya1= | Sun= | Yam= }} | Kei= | Kan= }} | Sei= | Iok= | YaM= | Fta= | Oki= }} | Hom= | Chu= | Jin= }} | Oji= Ōjin 270–310(15)}}}} | Nin2= | Wak= }} | Haz= | Ing= | Osk= | Oho= }} | Ich= | Ank= | Yur= Yūryaku 456–479(21)}}| Ohi= }} Kenzō 484–487(23)}}| Nnk= | Sen= | Ush= }} Buretsu 498–507(25)}}| Tas= | Ket= }} }}| Tac= | Sek= Senka 536–539(28)}}| Akn= Ankan 531–536(27)}}}} }}| Iwa= | Kim= Kimmei 539–571(29)}}| Kit= | Oan= }} }}| Una= | Bid= Bidatsu 572–585(30)}}| Suk= Suiko 593–628(33)}}| Yom= | Ana= | Suh= }} | Osh= }}| Nuk= }}| Sak= }}|Shō= }}}} | Kib= }} | Jom= Jomei 629–641(34)}}| Koy= Kōgyoku 642–645(35) Saimei 654–661(37)}}| Kot= Kōtoku 645–654(36)}}}} | Fuh= }}| Ten= Tenji 661–671(38)}}| Ya3= }} Kōbun 671–672(39)}}| To1= }}| Jit= ' Jitō' 686–697(41)}}| Tem= Temmu 672–686(40)}}}} }}| Shk= | Gme= Gemmei 707–715(43)}}| Kus= }}| Ton= }}}} }}| Mom= Mommu 697–707(42)}}| Gen= Genshō 715–724(44)}}| Jun= Junnin 758–764(47)}}}} }}| Kmo= }}| Sho= Shōmu 724-749(45)}}}} Kōken 749–758(46) Shōtoku 764–770(48)}}| Ika= }}| Kni= Kōnin 770–781(49)}}| Tko= }}}} }}| Sak2= }}| Kam= Kammu 781–806(50)}}| Ot2= }}}} }}| Asa= }}| Hei= Heizei 806–809(51)}}| Sag= Saga 809–823(52)}}| Ka2= }}| Ko3=Princess Koshi | Jua= Junna 823–833(53)}}}} }}| Yos= }}| Kiy= }}| No1=Fujiwara no Nobuko | Nim= Ninmyō (Fukakusa) 833–850(54)}}| Se2= }}}} }}| Mon= Montoku 850–858(55)}}| Koo= Kōkō 884–887(58)}}}} }}| Tak4= }}| Sew= Seiwa 858–876(56)}}| Uda= Uda 887–897(59)}}}} }}| Yoz= Yōzei 876–884(57)}}| Ons= }}| Dai= Daigo 897–930(60)}}| Ats= }}}} }}| Mor= }}}} }}| Kor2= }}| Suz= Suzaku 930–946(61)}}| Ans= }}| Mrk= Murakami 946–967(62)}}| Kne= }}| Msn= }} }}| Rei= Reizei 967–969(63)}}| Ma1= }}| Cho= }}| Eny= En'yū 969–984(64)}}| Sen2= }}| Mic= }}| Rin= }} }}| Kaz= Kazan 984–986(65)}}| San2= Sanjō 1011–1016(67)}}| Ken2= }}| Sho2= }}| Icj= Ichijō 986–1011(66)}}| Te2= }}}} | Te1= }}| Ge1= }}| Su2= Go-Suzaku 1036–1045(69)}}| Kis= }}| Ic2= Go-Ichijō 1016–1036(68)}}| Ish2= }}}} }}| Sa2= Go-Sanjō 1068–1073(71)}}| Ka0= }}| Re2= Go-Reizei 1045–1068(70)}}| Sh4= }}| Ka3= }}| Hi3= }}}} | Shi= Shirakawa 1073–1087(72)}}| Ke4= }}}} | Isi= }}| Hor= Horikawa 1087–1107(73)}}| To4= }}}} | San4= | Na4= }}| Tob= Toba 1107–1123(74)}}| Ta3= }}| Ya4= }}}} | Ki1= | Sh2= Go-Shirakawa 1155–1158(77)}}| Ki5= }}| Sut= Sutoku 1123–1142(75)}}| Ki4= }}| Ki6= }}}} | Nij= Nijō 1158–1165(78)}}| Fuj= }}| Koe= Konoe 1142–1155(76)}}| Sh3= }}| Ta4= }}| Tkk= Takakura 1168–1180(80)}}| To5= }}}} | Rok= Rokujō 1165–1168(79)}}| To2= Go-Toba 1185–1198(82)}}| Ni4= }}| Mor2= }}| Ant= Antoku 1180–1185(81)}}}} | Snj= | Re4= }}| Tsu= Tsuchimikado 1198–1210(83)}}| Jut= Juntoku 1210–1221(84)}}| Ri4= }}| Ho2= Go-Horikawa 1221–1232(86)}}| Su4= }}}} }}| Sga= Go-Saga 1242–1246(88)}}| Chk= Chūkyō 1221(85)}}| Shj= Shijō 1232–1242(87)}}}} | Fuk= Go-Fukakusa 1246–1260(89)}}| Kim2= }}| Kth= }}| Kmy= Kameyama 1260–1274(90)}}| Ki7= }}| Mun= }}}} | Fhm= Fushimi 1287–1298(92)}}| His= }}| Rei2= | Ud2= Go-Uda 1274–1287(91)}}| Kry= }}}} Hanazono 1308–1318(95)}}| Fu2= Go-Fushimi 1298–1301(93)}}| Mok= }}| Da2= Go-Daigo 1318–1339(96)}}| Ki9= }}| Ni2= Go-Nijō 1301–1308(94)}}| Ki8= }}}} Kōmyō }}| Kgn= Kōgon }}| Ju6= }}| Mu2= Go-Murakami 1339–1368(97)}}| Mon2= }}| Nar= }}| Ts9= }}| Mu1= }}| Ka1= }}}} Sukō }}| Kg2= Go-Kōgon }}| Cho2= Chōkei 1368–1383(98)}}| Km2= Go-Kameyama 1383–1392(99)}}}} }}| En2= Go-En'yū }}| Key= Legitimate Emperor}}}}| boxstyle_Key=border-width:0px}} }}| Ko2= Go-Komatsu 1392–1412(100)}}}} Shōkō 1412–1428(101)}}}} Go-Hanazono 1428–1464(102)}}| Sad2= }}}} Go-Tsuchimikado 1464–1500(103)}}| Kun= }}}} Go-Kashiwabara 1500–1526(104)}}| Sad3= }}}} Go-Nara 1526–1557(105)}}| Kun2= }}}} Ōgimachi 1557–1586(106)}}| Kun3= }}}} }}| Sad4= }}}} }}| Yz2= Go-Yōzei 1586–1611(107)}}| Sad5= }}}} }}| Miz2= Go-Mizunoo 1611–1629(108)}}}} Meishō 1629–1643(109)}}| Ky2= Go-Kōmyō 1643–1654(110)}}| Sai= Go-Sai 1655–1663(111)}}| Rei3= Reigen 1663–1687(112)}}| Fu3= }}}} }}| Mas4= | Hig= Higashiyama 1687–1709(113)}}| Yu2= }}| Yos2= }}| Kun4= }}}} }}| Yao= }}| Nak2= Nakamikado 1709–1735(114)}}}} }}| Sak3= Sakuramachi 1735–1747(115)}}| Sad6= }} }}| Mmz= Momozono 1747–1762(116)}}| Sa23= Go-Sakuramachi 1762–1771(117)}}}} }}| Mo2= Go-Momozono 1771–1779(118)}}| Kun5= }} | Kku= Kōkaku 1780–1817(119)}}| Yos3= }}}} }}| Nko= Ninkō 1817–1846(120)}}| Na= }}| Sad7= }} }}| Kmi= Kōmei 1846–1867(121)}}| Yo0= }}| Kun6= }} }}| YaNa= }}| Mej= Meiji 1867–1912(122)}}| Sh0= }}| Asa2= }}}} }}| Tai= Taishō 1912–1926(123)}}| Kun7= }}| Na8= }}}} }}| No7= }}| Se7= }}| Ch7= }}| Shw= Shōwa 1926–1989(124)}}| Koj= }}| Ta7= }}| Yu7= }}}} }}| Ka8= }}| Ik8= }}| At8= }}| Sa8= }}| Ta8= }}| Hi8= }}| Te8= }}| Mo8= }}}} }}| Aki3= The Present Emperor 1989–(125)}}| Ma8= }}| Ha8= }}| Yo8= }}| Ya9= }}| Ta9= }}}} }}| Naru= }}| Fumi= }}| Kiko= }}| Saya= }}| No9= }}| To9= }}| No10= }}| Hi9= }}}} }}| Mako= }}| Kako= }}| Hisa= }}| Ak9= }}| Yk9= }}| Tg9= }}| Ay9= }}}} }}| Ku9= }}}} }}}} References ;General * ;Specific Category:Kinship and descent Category:Family trees Category:Dynasty genealogy *